Nothing Else Matters
by Sawyerslover
Summary: Dean experiences one of the worst nights of his life when a hurt Sam calls him. HurtSam Protective/WorriedDean. Please R&R.


Hello readers! I really hope you like this story! This is set sometime in season one. Enjoy!

Warnings: Language. Violence.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter one

"D'n?"

"Sammy?" Dean sat up in the hotel bed and ran a hand over his face. "Ugh..Look Sammy, I'm sorry about earlier. I was being a dick and-"

"Please help De-" Sam cried.

Dean could hear the pain in Sam's voice and sat up straighter, throwing his legs off the side of the bed. "What's wrong, Sam?" Dean asked, in a stern voice.

Dean heard Sam's shallow breath, but he did not respond. "Sam. Answer me!"

"Acci..dent," Sam groaned. "I-m sorrry, Dean." Sam's words are slurred.

Dean was up and pulling on his jeans as Sam spoke. "What happened?"

Dean knew that Sam was hurt. Between his slurred words and harsh breathing, he knew it was bad. _Keep him talking. Don't let him stop talking._

"He pull-ed out in front..of me," Sam coughed, but to Dean it sounded like he was choking. Choking on his own blood. Dean pushed the image out of his head and focused on Sam's words that weren't more than a whisper. "I swereved..He's gone. But the car flipped. I'm-sorry..Your car."

Dean wanted to scream. He didn't give a fuck about the car. As long as Sammy was ok, he could care less about the car. But Sammy wasn't ok. Sam gasped and choked again. Dean cringed.

"Sammy, where are you? I'm coming right now."

"I..I don't know," Sam moaned, breathes coming harsh and fast. _Keep him calm._

"Sam, it's ok," Dean soothed. "Just tell me anything you remember."

"The- the highway we came on, I was driv-ing on. And he cut in-front me."

_Shit._ Sam's in shock. Thankfully Dean could understand his brother's gibberish. He knew Sam was on the highway that brought them into this town.

"Ok. I'm on my way. You hearin' me?"

"Mhmm."

_Don't let him fall asleep. _"Did you call 911?" Dean asked.

"Just you..I'm sor-ry."

Dean's heart broke in half. Even though Sam had left, furious at Dean, speeding off in his car, Dean was always the first he thought of if he was in trouble. Only Dean.

"Don't apologize, Sammy," Dean smiled. "I'm coming and we'll get you help and you'll be just fine." Saying it for the both of them. Dean heart was going a million miles a minute as he opened the motel door.

"How are you gon'a get here?" Sam questioned.

"You know I have my ways, Sam," Dean laughed as he walked to the back parking lot and picked out a car.

Sam laughed and then moaned at the pain.

After successfully hot wiring the car, Dean speed out of the parking lot, towards the highway that had his little brother lifeline hanging on it.

Dean scrubbed a hand down his face, and fisted the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white.

"Are you hurt?" Dean asked. Of course he knew the answer, but it was time to know how bad Sammy had fucked himself up this time.

"Glass broke. One of the..peices lodged in my rib. Prob'ly why it hurts to breathe," Sam huffed out a serious laugh.

Dean's heart raced impossibly faster. "Are you keeping pressure on it?"

"Y-yess," Sam slurred.

"What else hurts, Sammy?" Dean asked gently. As much as it killed him to hear his brother's pain, he had to know. He had to.

"It hur's to breathe. My chest..I think I bro-ke my leg," Sam groaned.

Dean sighed, hands shaking. But his brother wasn't done yet.

"My arm hurrs too. Migh be broke'n."

_Jesus christ._

"Ok. Sam," Dean said, not able to handle anymore. "You're gonna be fine."

"I d-don't know, Dean."

"What? Sam, shut up. I'm almost there." Dean didn't know if he was even close. Sam had been gone for a while before Dean had woken up to his phone ringing. But he needed Sam to hold on. Just for a while longer. Just until Dean could get there and fix everything.

Dean knows he needs to call 911, but can't bring himself to get off the phone with Sam. This could be the last-

_NO. No, I will not think like that._

"I'm s-sorry about earlier."

"Stop, Sam. It doesn't matter anymore. I was being a dick," Dean stated.

"Y-yeah you were," Sam laughed.

Dean smiled. Even in a situation like this, Sam could still make him smile.

"Sam, you know you're gonna be fine right?" Dean asked, needing to hear it from Sam. "A little car accident isn't going to take you down."

The physical pain from being away from Sam when he was hurt, was killing Dean. He is pretty sure if he presses harder on the gas pedal, it will break off. _Doesn't matter. Nothing else matters, but Sammy_.

"Hey. Talk to me, Sam," Dean begs, the sudden silence, making his stomach drop. He held his breath.

"Still he-re."

"Good. I need ya to keep talkin' to me, Sam," Dean said, trying to keep his shaking voice calm for the sake of his brother.

"Ok, De-.."

"Hey, Sammy?"

"Y-yeah."

"Whatta say we take a little r&r next week at Bobby's?" Dean asked. "Have some beers, watch crappy tv. Sounds nice, right?"

"Yeah." Sam sniffled, and Dean knew he was crying.

"What's wrong?" Dean questioned, a sharp pang hitting his heart.

"It-It does sound nice, De-an," Sam replied, now sobbing.

Dean felt tears forming in his eyes. _No. I have to stay calm for him._

"I'll call Bobby and make sure it's ok," Dean promised, unable to stop the tears that fell down his face, leaving streaks on his cheek. "I'm sure he'll be ok with it though. He loves seeing your bitchface."

Dean could practically hear Sam smile.

"I love you, jerk."

Dean was unable to stop the sob that escaped him. "I love you too, bitch," Dean replied. "Don't go all chick-flick on me, Sammy." But to Dean the moment meant so much more.

_This highway is too fucking long. How far did Sam go?_

"You still doin' ok, Sammy?"

No reply.

"Sam?"

Silence.

"Sam! Sammy, answer me, please!" Dean yelled, into the phone.

The line went dead.

"SAM!"

A/N Please let me know what you thought and if you would like to see more of this story.


End file.
